I Bet You Didn't Know
by PurplePenguin10
Summary: Sonny thinks her friendship with Chad is about to go to the next level, but Chad reveals a huge secret about Sonny, which makes Sonny unsure if she can trust him. Rated T for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Wow, so my very first story, "Girlfriend" did much better than expected. I got some awesome reviews and messages from people who liked it! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I went back and read it again, and I realized that there were some things that I could've done to make it much better, but that's really the point of writing; we get better and better each time. I decided to make this in to a multi-chapter, but it's not going to be very long, 10-15 chapters maximum. I hope you enjoy it! (It will mostly be in Sonny's P.O.V but there will be some times where it will be in Chad's.)**

**Full Summary: Sonny thinks that her friendship with Chad is going great, and that he's going to ask her out soon. That is, until she sees a picture of him out with Kayla Black, the newest cast member on The Falls. Chad keeps trying to convince Sonny that they're only going out for publicity, but every time he tries, it blows up bigger in his face. Sonny meets a new guy, and it all becomes a game when Sonny and Chad both try to make each other jealous.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance….but I sort of do…in my dreams.**

**Chapter 1 **

**(Sonny's POV) **

"I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow?" I asked the blonde haired, blue eyed boy standing at my door. It was about 6:30pm and we were saying goodbye after spending the entire day at the beach. "Yeah, I guess you will, Bye." He said, turning. "Bye, Chad!" I called out to him, immediately feeling desperate. I sighed and walked to my bedroom. Right on time, my phone rang repeatedly. "Hey, Tawni." I grumble in to the phone. "Tell me everything!" She squealed. "There's nothing to tell. We went to the beach, and then when for coffee." I said, changing in to my pajamas. "Oh please, Sonny, this is the third time this week you guys go out. I mean you're practically a couple!" She scoffed. After a couple of months, my cast became okay with my friendship with the "enemy," although they didn't completely trust him, they didn't hate Chad either. "I don't know, Tawni, I mean he's so bipolar! One minute, he texting me asking him to have lunch, and the next he's not picking his calls, or he's ignoring me when I see him in the hall. Maybe I'm reading too much in to it." I sighed. Tawni remained silent, and that could only mean one thing, she was thinking. "Maybe he's reading too little in to it!" She gasped, after a few minutes. I chuckled, "That makes no sense, Tawni." I swear, sometimes, it's like she doesn't even own a brain. "Just think about it!" She said, and then the line went dead. I sighed, and lay on my bed, facing the ceiling. I must've fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, it was 3:30 in the morning, and my phone was ringing. I groaned, and rolled over, ignoring it, but whoever it was really needed to talk to me because they called again and again. I checked the caller ID and it said Chad's name.

"Chad, are you okay?"

"Whoa, Monroe, chill! I'm fine." He said, chuckling. I mentally growled.

"Great, Chad! Now that I know you're okay, why the hell are you calling me a 3 in the morning?" I yelled, grateful that my mom had left for Wisconsin last weekend.

"I couldn't sleep, and you were the only person I wanted to talk to." He said, sweetly. I sighed.

"Chad, that's really swee-"I stopped and listened. He was actually laughing! This time, I really did growl.

"There were plenty of people to talk to, they're just all asleep." He said, laughing even harder. I hung up on him, and rolled over, falling asleep pretty quickly.

I woke up in the morning, still tired from last night's phone call. I hopped in to the shower and went to work. When I pulled into my spot, I saw Chad waiting for me, like he did everyday. I sighed, thinking about how much I like him. "Hey, Sonny, wow you look terrible." He said, cheery. I stared at him in amazement, how can someone go from being sweet, to being a jerk, to being sweet again in less than 12 hours? "Gee, I wonder why. Next time you want to make fun of someone at 3:00 in the morning, _don't_ call me." I snapped, walking away. He grabbed my wrist, "Hey, wait. Look, I'm sorry. I was bored and it was really immature and childish. I'll make it up to you, I promise." He said, smiling. I smiled back, "Fine, I have to go, but call me later?" I asked. He nodded and I walked to the dressing room I shared with Tawni. When I got in there, she was sitting on the couch, silent, I knew something was wrong. "Uh oh…Tawni Hart is not looking in a mirror or applying makeup, I better call the cops." I laughed, getting ready to be hit with a pillow. Instead, Tawni looked at me with sad eyes. "I wouldn't read 'Tween weekly' if I were you." She mumbled. I raised an eyebrow, and walked toward the dresser. When I grabbed it and looked at the cover, I gasped. It was Chad and the new star on his show, Kayla Black, kissing, at the same beach we were at the day before…..and the picture was taken after he brought me home. "Hey, Sonny, I need to cancel our lunch date, something….came….up." Chad came in the room, slowing down when he saw the magazine in my hand. I looked up with tears in my eyes, shaking my head. "Sonny, that's not what it looks like!" He said, walking toward me. "Get out!" I said, stepping back. "Sonny, please, let me explain." He said his voice cracking. "Get out!" I yelled, pointing at the door. He looked between Tawni and me, and then walked out, shaking his head. I let out a jagged breathe, tears falling freely now. I told him everything, trusted him with all of my secrets, and he couldn't even tell me this one thing…..what other things has he kept from me?

Whoa, intense! While you're here, why don't you press that little button down there? It would mean the world to me :) Since I'm in the writing mood today, you'll probably get another chapter or 2 later tonight. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome feedback on the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy the next part!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again? I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Chapter 2

(Sonny POV)

I sat in my dressing room all day staring at the ceiling. Tawni told Marshall that I wasn't feeling well, so he gave me the day off. Chad had called me a total number of 18 times, all of which, I ignored. At around 5:00, I finally got off of the couch. "I look like crap." I groaned, looking in the mirror. My hair was sticking up every which way, my clothes were all wrinkled. I grabbed a green hoodie from my closet, threw the hood over my head, and walked into the hallway. I walked as fast as I could, hoping I wouldn't run into Chad. No such luck, because as soon as I stepped out into the parking lot, he came barreling toward me. "Oh hell, Can't you see that I don't want to talk to you?" I groaned, walking past him. "Sonny, please, let me explain. It's all for publicity, I've gone through this many times with other co-stars." He said, shrugging. "And that's supposed to make it okay? I tell you _everything_, and you don't tell me this one thing?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. "Wow, are you jealous, Sonny?" He asked, in a mocking tone. "Oh, Chad, when are you just going to grow up? If it was me with another guy, I know, for a _fact_, that you would flip if I didn't tell you, so get over yourself." I turned on my heel leaving a very speechless Chad standing in front of my car.

(Chad POV)

Sonny did have a point; I thought when I got back to my dressing room. If the situation was flipped, I would've been pissed if she hadn't told me. I put my hands in my head. Why did she have to do this to me? Ever since I met Sonny, she always kept me thinking, almost like planning out my next move. I should have never agreed to date this girl. It was so weird; I have never had a problem with "dating" any of my new co-stars, so what was so different about this one? I shook my head, no, no, _no_! I was not falling for Sonny; she was practically my best friend! I groaned, what have I gotten myself into? I spent the next 45 minutes staring at the wall, until I heard a knock at my door. "Come in." I called, sitting up. "Chad? Can we talk?" Kayla came in. "Oh, Kayla, hey. Oh, our date…shoot I forgot." I ran a hand through my hair. "No worries, I kind of wanted to bring something up?" She said, looking down. I nodded, motioning for her to sit on the couch. "I know….about Sonny." She said, smiling sheepishly. "Uh, what are you talking about?" I asked, confused. She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Are you serious?" Kayla started laughing, but stopped when she saw the confused look on my face. "You really don't know what I'm talking about?" She asked. I shrugged, shaking my head. "It's so obvious that you like her. I mean, you guys hang out almost every night, have lunch everyday, and every time someone even mentions her name, you automatically have something to say." I stared at her for a few seconds, "And if I do like Sonny? Will you, like, ruin my career or something?" I asked. "Why does everyone believe those rumors? I am not the stuck-up witch that everyone seems to think I am!" She groaned. "You aren't?" I asked. "No, Chad! Those rumors were started by my ex-boyfriend, but they're not true. If you like Sonny, then I'll be happy to help!" I sighed, "One problem, Kayla, she's mad at me." Kayla shook her head, "Then go to her, Chad." I nodded my head, and hugged her. "Thanks, Kayla! I owe you!" I called, as I left the dressing room.

(Sonny POV)

"He's a huge jerk!" I shouted, pacing back and forth in my living room.

"Sonny, calm down, you're making me dizzy." Tawni said, reading a magazine on my couch. I sighed and sat down. "I'm an idiot, Tawni." She laughed, and I glared at her. "You are so far from an idiot." She shook her head, picking the magazine back up. "Then why do I keep forgiving him?" I asked, sitting up on the chair. "Ah, the things we do for love." She said, laughing again. My eyes widened, and I jumped up from the couch. "I do _not_ love, Chad!" I screamed. "Okay, you like him, then." She said. "Wrong! I hate him, I just absolutely hate him." I was pretty sure my face was beat red.

"If you hate him, then why do you keep forgiving him?" Tawni stood up, looking me directly in the eye. I sighed, "Oh my god, Tawni." I groaned. This could not be happening! "I like Chad." I muttered. Tawni chuckled, "Finally." She said, sitting down again. _Knock, Knock, Knock._ I stood up and opened the door, to see Chad standing there. Tawni burst out laughing, "Man, if this isn't a sign, I don't know what is! So, I'll call you later, Sonny. Hey, Chad, how's it going?" She walked down the hall, still laughing. Chad turned back to me, "Hey." He said, smiling a little bit.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, sighing.

"I'm sorry, for everything, for not telling you about Kayla, for calling you at 3:00, for everything!" He said.

"You seriously think that apologizing again is going to change anything? I forgive you every time, but now, I'm done!" I began to shut the door, but he stuck his foot in.

"Can we talk, please? I have something that I really need to tell you." He asked. I sighed, and stood there for a few seconds.

"Sonny, please, I'm begging you." He pleaded. I sighed, and motioned for him to come in.

"Make it quick, Chad." I said.

"So, I've been having some…." He trailed off, thinking of what to say.

"Go on with it, Chad!" I was starting to get annoyed.

"Sonny, I like you."

**Cliffhanger! Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy and haven't had time to use he computer. Chapter 3 should be up soon. Reviews are accepted and encouraged :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Um….Hey guys! Yeah, I know, I haven't written in over 3 months. My grades were starting to slip, and I was spending too much time on the computer. But, I'm back! I promise that I will finish this story soon, so that I can start new things! Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

**Warning: This Chapter does contain references to sexual abuse. I honestly don't mean to offend anyone, but I thought that it would twist up the story line a little bit. I know how sensitive it is to some people, so that's why I only mention it in one little part. If you have any problems, let me know, and I will edit it out of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Sonny's POV**

"What?" I asked.

"I like you." Chad repeated. I stood there, my mouth wide open. "Me?" I confirmed.

"Yeah, I like _you._" Chad said, uncomfortably. I was still in shock, "Did you come all the way here to say that?" I asked. He nodded, shifting awkwardly. I sighed, and put my hands in my head. What do I tell him? That I like him too? "So…." Chad said. Before I knew it, my mouth opened.

"I'm sorry, Chad. I don't feel the same way." I groaned. Did I seriously just do that? "Oh." Chad said, hurt clear on his face. "No, Chad, just listen." I said. "No, its okay, Sonny, I understand." Chad mumbled, heading toward the door. "Chad, wait!" I called, but it was too late, he was already gone. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, I am _so_ stupid." I muttered. Chad was a conceited jerk, who only cared about himself. But at the same time, he was the sweetest guy ever.

Why must life be so annoying?

**Chad's POV**

I sat in my car, numb. _Sonny just rejected me,_ I thought. _Sonny_ just rejected _me_. I sighed and hit my head against the wheel of my car. My cell phone started ringing. I groaned.

"What?" I yelled, harshly.

"Chad? It's me." Kayla said.

"Oh, sorry, Kayla, I'm having a bad day." I muttered. "So, I'm guessing it didn't go too well?" She asked. "Nope," I said, getting an idea, "Hey, are you busy tonight?" I asked. "No, why, want to hang out?" Kayla asked. "Something like that, I'll pick you up in 20 minutes." I said, hanging up.

Payback is a bitch.

**Sonny's POV**

I trudged into work the next morning, exhausted. I stayed up until 4:30 waiting for Chad to call or text, but he never did. "Good morning, Tawni." I mumbled when I got to our dressing room. "Hey, Sonny, are you okay?" Tawni asked, concerned. "Uh, yeah, a little tired." I asked, confused. I didn't tell Tawni what happened last night, so why was she worried. "Are you sure? I mean with Chad breaking your heart and- everything-"

"Wait, _what? _What do you mean Chad rejecting me?" I yelled. Tawni flinched, "Didn't you hear?" I shook my head. Tawni shoved a magazine at me. Kayla and Chad were on the cover, at some bar, dancing. I turned the page and it read:

**CHAD DYLAN COOPER'S NEW GIRL?**

_We caught Chad Dylan Cooper out last night with his new girlfriend, Kayla Black, "Fever", where they were acting very cozy, kissing a few times, and having quite a few drinks. When we asked the two if they were dating, they simply smiled. What about Sonny Munroe? We spoke to Chad about her, and this is what he had to say: "__**She's had a crush on me since the day we met. I haven't had the guts to reject her until last night, when she got a little crazy. I told her that I'm with Kayla, and she completely lost it. I just can't have someone like that in my life. I regret ever being friends with her."**_

I stared at the page. "This is all a lie, Tawni." I said. Her eyes widened, "What?" I shook my head. "After you left last night, Chad told me he likes me. I told him I don't feel the same way." I said. "What? Why would you say that?" Tawni screamed. "I don't know!" I said. "That's not important right now. The important thing is that Chad lied! Why do you think that he did this?" Tawni asked. "No clue, but I'm going to find out." I said, heading to the door. "Good luck!" Tawni called out.

As I walked in the hallway, people stared at me, like I was a freak. A lot of people whispered things like "Stalker" and "Creep" Today officially sucked. I walked out to the parking lot, and leaned against the wall. I sighed, and closed my eyes. "Sonny, what's wrong?" A voice asked. I opened my eyes and saw Chad standing there. I crossed my arms over my chest, "You have some nerve." I growled. "Excuse me?" Chad asked. "What's wrong? _Everything _is wrong, Chad. People think I'm a stalker because of you and your lies." I yelled. "I'm just evening the score, Sonny." Chad smirked. "You think this is a _game,_ Chad?" I asked. He shrugged. "Fine, then, Chad, game on." I said, walking away. On the way back to my dressing room, I couldn't stop thinking about what Chad said. _Evening_ the score? So he was getting payback for me rejecting him? Who does that? I was so distracted, that I didn't notice someone coming my way. "Whoa." I said, grabbing his arms for balance. "Oh, I'm so sorry." The guy said. "No worries." I said. "I'm Will, by the way." He held his hand out. "I'm Sonny." I said, shaking it. "So, Sonny, care to grab lunch?" Will asked. "I'd love to." I smiled. _Game on_, I thought.

We went to a café for lunch. Every time someone asked me about Chad, I gave the same response, "Chad means nothing to me." After a while, even I started to believe it. Will walked me back to my dressing room, where we exchanged number and said goodbye. I let out a huge sigh, as I sat down on the couch, and opened my laptop. I signed on to Tween Weekly and saw the newest headline:

**CHAD DYLAN COOPER FIRES BACK!**

"This should be good." I smiled. **(A/N:** **Bad language ahead!)**

_**After catching Sonny Monroe out with a mystery boy, just hours after Chad Dylan Cooper release a statement saying that she was head-over-heels for him, we asked her about Cooper's comments. "He means nothing to me," She said, "I am too classy for him, and I deserve better." Ouch, harsh. What does Chad have to say about this? Well he wrote on his blog: "Sonny is a slut. She says she's classy and deserves better? Yeah, okay. Don't agree with me? Ask her step-dad back in Wisconsin." What could this mean? Does Sonny have a secret? We'll find out!**_

I couldn't believe what I was reading. My step-dad used to…touch me when I lived in Wisconsin. I told Chad this is confidence, and he swore not to tell anyone. Saying I was a stalker was a lie I could easily smooth over, but this was serious. What would I tell people? What other secrets would he spill about me? My phone vibrated in my pocket, indicating a new message.

**From: Chad**

**Your turn.**

I shook my head, and stormed to the cafeteria. My cast waved at me, but I just shook my head. Instead, I turned my focus on Chad, and his cast. I walked up behind him, and tapped his shoulder. He smirked and stood up, "Can I help you?"

"You can say whatever you want about me. You can say you hate me, call me a stalker, you can even make up lies about me. But spilling such a big secret, one that you swore to keep, is just _sick." _The whole room went silent. "You think it's funny? Getting sexually abused by a man who you barely even know? You've always had the perfect life. Money, fame, looks. I got the chance of a lifetime to be able to come out here, and start over. To get away from the crap that goes on at home, and you just ruined it, with one blog post." Tears filled my eyes.

"I was just-"

"I get it, Chad! You were just trying to even the score. But, guess what? You're very good at a game that I really don't want to play. **[A/N: Haha, yes, High School Musical 2]** So congratulations, Chad. You won." I said, walking away. As I walked through the hallways, I looked out of one of the windows. There were camera crews _everywhere_. "Sonny Monroe, please report to Mr. Condor's office, immediately." I sighed, knowing that it would come. I stepped in front of the door and took a deep breath.

My career was over.

**So how was it? I tried to make it as long as I could! Chapter 4-5 should be up tomorrow, and possibly chapter 6, which will probably be the last chapter!**

**Reviews please :)**


End file.
